On se retrouvera
by Bernie Calling
Summary: les GBoy et leurs visions de la mort, comment ils réagissent face à Elle.


Notes : Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais quand j'entends une chanson, souvent une fanfic naît en moi.

Les images se bousculent, les idées me poursuivent, comme la chanson. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre sur papier (parce que j'écris toujours sur papier avant de remettre sur mon ordinateur) Ce qui me trotte dans la tête pour avoir la paix. Celle-ci ou celles-ci sont nées de la chanson de Francis Lalane « on se retrouvera »

ON SE RETROUVERA Pov De Wufei 

On a été marié d'office, mariage de raison, de convention. Aucun de nous deux n'en voulait vraiment. J'avais mes livres, mon univers c'était ça. Comme tout bon Chinois, surtout membre du clan du Dragon, j'avais aussi une base d'art martiaux. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

Toi, Meiran, tu avais d'autres idéaux. La justice, libérer le monde de l'oppresseur. Tu voulais changer le monde, les conventions et tu te battais pour ça. Tu ruais dans les principes. Tu te préparais corps et âme à ta mission, au moins pendant ce temps là, je pouvais lire et profiter de la nature. Pourtant tu revenais à l'attaque, tu voulais me faire comprendre tes motivations. Si au lieu de t'exciter, nous en avions discuté calmement. J'aurai compris plus tôt tes choix, ce n'est pas ta mort qui m'aurait ouvert les yeux, ni ta façon de risquer ta vie pour protéger Senlong. Mais j'aimais aussi cette façon énergique de faire les choses. Tu mangeais la vie par les deux bouts, tu la vivais, tu ne la lisais pas.

La mort t'a pris entre mes bras, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. C'est moi qui aurais dû me battre. C'est moi qui devais te défendre. Maintenant, puisque je n'ai pas pu te montrer comme je t'appréciais, je t'aimais de ton vivant. Tu vas le savoir, j'accomplirais ta mission Meiran, je mènerai Nataku à la victoire, pour toi et j'espère que la mort ne nous réunira pas avant de l'avoir fait. Je tiendrais jusque là et puis on se retrouvera.

Pov De Duo 

Encore une chance qu'on se retrouvera, parce que quand je fais le compte pour l'instant, il y a plus de monde de l'autre côté. A part mes compagnons d'armes, il n'y a pas grand monde qui est ici avec moi, mais beaucoup qui m'attend déjà.

Solo, mon sauveur et moi j'ai été incapable de te rendre la pareille. Si tu savais comme j'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais que tu continues à veiller et vois ce que tu as fait de moi. Sans ton amour, ton attention, je serais aussi froid qu'Heero, aussi distant que Trowa. Tu m'as élevé comme un frère et non comme un guerrier. De toute façon, toi qui n'avais pas eu de jeunesse, tu voulais que tes orphelins en aient une, tu voulais qu'on ait ce que tu n'avais pas. C'est pour ça aussi que je me bats, ma vie n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, il n'y a personne qui me pleurera, alors autant me battre pour que les autres ne doivent pas le faire.

Père Maxwell ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'ai pas votre charisme pour marcher dans vos pas, je ne serais jamais prêtre. Vous prôniez la paix par la non-violence et je suis là à tuer, mais c'est pour la paix, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de massacre.

Sœur Hélène, je fais attention à moi, je porte en moi, l'image de la seule mère que j'ai eu.

Solo, j'ai gardé les cheveux longs, Sœur Hélène, personne ne changera ma coiffure, Père Maxwell, la soutane c'est pour vous. Je veux me souvenir de ce que vous avez été pour moi. Par ses petites attentions, j'essaie de vous garder en vie.

Vous aimiez m'entendre rire, alors je continue, je blague, j'essaie de rendre la vie des autres moins triste. Père Maxwell vous disiez que la paix commence toujours par un sourire, alors même si je donne la mort, je fais mon possible pour apporter un sourire, pour soulager la souffrance et redonner espérance dans notre combat. Un rire attendri les cœurs, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse donner, il ne coûte rien, tant mieux je n'ai pas un rond. Il enrichit l'autre, s'en m'appauvrir.

Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la joie de vous retrouver, mais on se retrouvera.

Pov De Heero 

C'est Duo qui m'a dit qu'il y avait une vie après la mort, qu'on retrouvait les gens pour qui on a compté, les gens qui ont été important pour soi. Depuis, je suis comme soulagé. Je pourrais m'excuser auprès de la petite fille au chien, lui dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir accompli mon travail sans faille et d'avoir entraîné sa mort. Je pourrais me rendre auprès du Général Noventa et m'excuser en personne de m'être laissé berner par Treize Kushrenada.

Duo est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cette petite discussion a eut comme répercussion pour moi. Non sûrement pas.

J'ai peut-être été utilisé par Odin, mais je l'aimais et il m'aimait sinon il n'aurait pas voulu me préparer mon avenir quand il a fait sa dernière mission. Donc toi aussi, tu es là et on pourra se revoir.

Si je meurs en mission, un jour ou l'autre je retrouverais Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, ça me donne des ailes. Avec eux, j'ai découvert quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Quelqu'un qui n'est rien pour vous, qui risque sa vie pour vous tirer d'affaire. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. Odin ne l'aurait pas fait.

Je n'ai plus envie de mourir, j'ai envie de vivre, je sais qu'avec mes amis, il y aura une vie après la guerre. Duo parle souvent de l'après-guerre, des projets. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle sera cette vie, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il y en ait une. Et si je dois me sacrifier pour la paix, je vous attendrais de l'autre côté.

Pov De Quatre 

La guerre est finie depuis des années, je suis les traces de mon père, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'étais parti me battre pour éloigner les risques, pour éviter le désespoir à ceux que j'aimais. Et Oz m'a poursuivit jusque chez moi, ils ont voulu faire un exemple. Je voulais juste pouvoir être moi, prouver que je n'étais pas un numéro parmi les trente enfants. Mes buts étaient multiples, égoïste et humanitaire. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en discuter convenablement avec toi à mon retour. M'aimais-tu seulement un peu ? Etais-tu fière de moi ? Iria l'était. Que d'années perdues à me rebeller, si tu savais comme je le regrette.

Viendra un temps où on se retrouvera et cette fois je te dirais tout mon amour. Je t'expliquerai mes raisons sans m'énerver.

Je ne sais pas quand ce jour viendra, mais je l'attends avec impatience, en attendant, je continuerai ton œuvre. Je continuerai à être moi. Ce qui soulage mon cœur c'est de savoir que tu as enfin retrouvé ta femme bien-aimée, que tu n'avais jamais oublié, ni voulu remplacer. Vous vous êtes retrouvé plus tôt que prévu. C'est une piètre consolation, mais j'espère que vous êtes heureux.

Pov De Trowa 

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de savoir que j'ai surpris leur conversation. Je l'aime bien Duo, il a le tour pour faire évoluer Heero, lui apporter son soutient, lui remonter le moral, comme à nous tous.

Le Japonais avait l'air soulagé de savoir qu'il y a une vie après la mort. Je ne suis pas pressé de sauter la frontière. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec le vrai Trowa Barton, ni tous les gens que j'ai abattus froidement pendant des années, parce qu'on m'avait dit de le faire, que c'était pour la paix.

J'ai commencé à vivre, à être heureux et bien dans ma peau avec le début de l'opération météore. Ma couverture m'a apporté une famille dans laquelle je me sentais bien. Les autres pilotes sont devenus pour moi plus que des collègues. Non je suis bien comme ça.

Peut-être quand j'aurai quelqu'un à retrouver, j'aurai la force d'affronter mes morts, mais pour l'instant tous ceux qui font ma vie sont ici, et c'est ici que je veux être et rester.


End file.
